One Hearths Warming Eve
by DerpysMuffinGoesRawr
Summary: Doctor whooves spent all his years traveling alone, Until he met Ditzy Doo. He must learn to overcome fear, to be with his true love. But how will he explain it?


One Hearth's Warming Eve.

By: Caitlin Neelands

Special thanks to:  
The Aviators for inspiring me to write this,

**Thank you for everybody/Pony who's reading this :3 I appreciate it. If you like it leave a comment, and I will continue. Enjoy**

**~DerpysMuffinGoesRawr**

Chapter 1:

Her Beautiful Eyes.

I watched the snow fall, Soon it would go away on Hearth's warming eve. I continued walking down the street, I kept my eyes locked on where I was going. Trying to get my mind off the past, _Doctor.. Please… Never forget…_ I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I continued trotting, seeing happy couples sharing presents with each other. I wish I could find happiness again. It started getting colder outside, the air was frosty cold and all I was wearing was a scarf. I looked to my left to see a café, 'Maybe I'll stick in here until the wind calms' I thought to myself. I trotted up the steps and opened the door, making a small bell ring. I trotted over to the line to get myself a drink. I waited patiently in line when I heard the small bell ring, I turned my head around to see a grey mare with a odd stare. I couldn't take my eyes off of this beautiful mare, I didn't know what to think… So I slowly approached the grey mare. "H-Hello," The grey mare blushed. "Oh.. Um.. H-Hi.." The grey mare said, I looked into her eyes, they were golden. Like the sun, One was wandering off, and one stayed perfectly fine, her blonde mane falling over her eyes. "I'm Doctor Whooves, But others call me the Doctor" I said with a nervous grin. The grey mare put out her hoof and said "It's nice to meet you Doctor, I'm Ditzy Doo. But my friends call me Derpy for short." 'Ditzy Doo', 'Derpy' So.. Unique.. "Well, It's nice to meet you Mrs. Derpy," My voice cracked from being nervous, I felt my face fluster, "Um.. Just Derpy, and I'm not married." Derpy spoke with such a clear and straight voice. "Oh, my apologies. Would you like a cup of coffee?" I replied awkwardly, I was surprised she didn't flee probably guessing by how flustered I probably was. "Oh, Thank you Doctor." Derpy said with a cheerful voice, we both trotted back in line and talked about what we were going to get. "What are you going to get Miss. Derpy?" I looked up at the menu, 'Hot chocolate, Latte, Mocha, Frappuccino, Coffee,' "Um.. I think I'll get the Peppermint hot chocolate…" Derpy said as she leaned forward to see, "Huh, That's a good idea Miss. Derpy." I said with a slight grin, It was our next turn in line, Derpy ordered a peppermint hot chocolate, While I ordered a plain black coffee. "Your total is '3.45'" The cashier said, Derpy searched for her wallet, "I've got it Miss. Derpy." I said pulling out the exact change, "Thank you, have a good day!" The cashier said as Derpy and I trotted away, "So tell me about yourself Derpy, what do you do for a living?" I asked as we took a seat next to the window, She gave me a smile and my heart skipped a beat. "I'm a mail mare" She said with such shortness, "What do you do Doctor?" She said with a smile, That made my heart stop for a second, I felt my face fluster and uncontrollably smile. It felt as if I knew her forever, "Oh, Um.. You won't believe me if I told you…" I replied hiding my blushing face. "Oh C'mon, I know we haven't really met before, but I've had my eye on you, and I was just too nervous to say 'Hi.', But if you tell me I'll believe you." I looked up to see Ditzy flustered and both of her eyes staring in one spot in shock. "Alright, well since you said all of that. I'll tell you, I'm a time traveler." I said it knocked Derpy out of shock, She gave me a polite smile. "What's it like?" She said putting her elbow on the table and holding her head in her hoof. She believed me. "Y-You believe me?" I said flustering again, except in happiness. "Yes, I told you I'd believe you." She replied with a big smile. "Well, It's quite amazing. Unexplainable really." I said with an uncontrollable smile upon my face, I bet I was smiling like a doofus. "You know maybe you could take me time traveling some time?" She said with a big smile. My heart started beating faster. "Maybe, you could be my new companion?" I said realizing we just met. It would be to sudden, Stupid. "Um. Sure, but let's go on a couple dates first." She said with a smile and blushing. I felt my face fluster "Yeah, S-sure, can I get your n-number?" I couldn't help but stutter, she made my heart race, made me smile uncontrollably, made me fluster, and I've felt like I've known her forever. "Um, I don't have a phone… So maybe we could talk when I'm delivering mail? I'll try and take a route just to get to your place." She flustered a bit while finishing off her sentence. "Well, just look for a Blue box, with 'Police phone' written on it. And just knock 5 times, If I don't answer the first time knock 3." I replied, I must have confused the mare. She just gave me a dazed look and smiled, "Gotcha." I smiled trying not to show I was surprised. "Okay, just keep flying past sweet apple acres." I said, "Okay," Derpy said with a cheerful voice, She made my stomach fill with butterflies again. I felt as if I knew her forever. Could she be… the one I spend the rest of my life with? I felt a small kiss implanted on my cheek, "Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Doctor." I looked at Ditzy, she was getting her stuff gathered. I can't let her just slip out of my hooves. "Derpy?" I said without a thought, "Yes, Doctor?" Ditzy turned around and looked at me. I took a big breathe, this was probably strange we just met. "W-will you spend Hearth's Warming Eve with me?" I said trying to not smile like a doofus. Her eyes lit up the second I said it, It made my heart stop. It was like a spark of love. "I-I would love to, wait isn't tomorrow?" she said with a confused face. She was right, this must have been really awkward for this mare. "I.. Sorry, I forgot.." I just made everything awkward. She gave me a small smile and said "Yes, I would love to." My stomach grew with butterflies as soon as she said yes. I felt my face grow red, "G-great, It's a date! I'll see you tomorrow my valentine." I said with a wink, I couldn't control myself. I wasn't even thinking. I just said. I trotted over to Derpy and planted a kiss on her cheek, I paid for the bill. Then skipped out the door out of happiness, I skipped down the stairs of the café and didn't mind the cold. My heart was filled with joy, which kept me warm. I skipped all the way home humming "Always and forever by Deestylistic" I finally made it to my TARDIS I unlocked the TARDIS doors and stepped inside. "Oh my, You won't believe whatever happened to me today old girl." I said with a big grin on my face, I felt as If I was a child telling my mother all about my day. "She was beautiful, She makes me feel special, It was as if it was…" It stunned me like an arrow. "Love at first sight.." I tried to shake it off, that was just an old pony's tale. That when they find there soul mate, they'll fall in love instantly. I walked up to my room to go to bed, Get my mind off of things. I made it to my room, I flopped down on my warm bed. Lit the fire place, my old ship would turn it off when I'm asleep. I layed back in bed, and cocooned myself in blankets. "Goodnight old girl," I whispered to the TARDIS. But the only thing on my mind when I went to bed was.

The beautiful mare I saw at the Café

Ditzy Doo.

Bring! Thring! Bring! Thring!

I opened my eyes and fumbled my hoof around to find the off button on my alarm clock. Beep. My hoof had found the off button, I groaned a bit and ran my hooves over my face. I ran one hoof through my tangled mane, Oh how I hate mornings… I closed my eyes again and heard 5 knocks at the door, Huh? Oh well it was probably nothing.. Probably just a member from the apple family wondering why there was a random blue box in the middle of nowhere 100 feet away from there barn. I closed my eyes again, and tried to doze off. Then I heard 3 knocks at the door... Then a familiar voice at the door "Um.. Doctor? I got your mail, And I brought you a muffin." My eyes shot wide open, Derpy. How could I forget, she said she was going to take a different route to see me. Stupid Doctor. I leaped out of bed and bolted to the TARDIS doors, "Come in Ditzy." I spoke into a speaker to buzz her in, she opened up the TARDIS doors a bit. "Good morning, Doctor. I brought you a muffin!" She said handing me a small bag. "Thank you Derpy, and happy hearth's warming eve." I said realizing I got nothing for Derpy in return. Stupid! I looked at her and she was blushing a bit, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you, I'll have to run out to the market to get her some flowers or something, But how will I get the flowers? We'll go to the market, then I'll get her flowers. "Derpy? Would you like to go to the market later?" I tried my best not to sound rude. "Sure, I would love to." Ditzy gave a crooked smile while she answered. "Well, what are we sitting around here for?" I gave Derpy a smile, trying to make her laugh with my lame jokes, and my failure of being a gentleman. "My bad, Ditzy. I meant to say, May I take you out for lunch?" I was making no sense today, I was making a total fool of myself in front of her. She chuckled, "But it's not even noon!" She pointed at my watch on my arm. I looked down at my watch. '9:57 am' I smiled at her correction, "Yes, you're right. Well how about Brunch?" I asked her, she just gave me a confused look as one of her eyes started to wander. "Brunch?" I couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. "Yes, Ditzy. Breakfast, and Lunch. Brunch." She smiled, she had a beautiful smile. "Oh.. Okay, then you may!" She said cheerfully. I held out my hoof. "May I? Miss... Hooves?" I didn't know her last name. "Yes you may." She took a hold of my hoof and I opened up the TARDIS doors, and let her step outside. She looked up at the sun and shielded her eyes with her free hoof. "It's very bright out today." I closed the TARDIS doors, and pulled out a parasol. "Does this work, Miss Hooves?" I gave her a wink, she blushed and nodded "You can call me 'Derpy', or 'Ditzy' if you like." I smiled, they were both so unique names. "Okay." I kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush so much she turned violet. I smiled and blushed a bit too, I locked the TARDIS doors behind us and together we both walked off the access land of sweet apple acres, and were making our way into ponyville.


End file.
